No Story
by zyeLna VIPELF
Summary: "Lu, dia hemofilia. Tergores sedikit saja, ku penggal kepalamu", ucapan bernada tak niat itu menghentikan semua kegiatan yang ada. Semua mata kini tertuju pada pemandangan pria cantik yang tengah mangap lebar dengan sebuah tangan berlumur saus dan mayonais di depannya. Little krisHo, RnR
1. Chapter 1

Malam temaram. Lentera bersinar redup di sekitarku. Aku memejamkan mataku, mendekap cuping kupingku erat. Membiarkan hitam dan kekosongan mengambil alih hidupku. Membuka kembali belenggu diriku yang terkunci dengan kunci dalam keadaan patah dan mati. Aku tak pernah tau. Ya, tak pernah tau kapan cerita ini musnah dan berhenti diputar

**No Story**

Cast : All member EXO

Pair : Little KrisHo(kalau bisa disebut begitu)

Genre : Family, Drama, Crime

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : Sebuah obsesi sang mama untuk keluarga terkuat di dunia. Mereka adalah kudaku dan aku kusirnya, walau aku terkendali. Tapi kalian akan ku kendalikan.

Warning : Cerita aneh, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Crime Gagal, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos

LIKE, READ, DON'T BASH ME 'Kai

Siang itu begitu cerah dengan ribuan arakan gumpalan lukisan background bumi. Bergiring pelan menyejukkan jiwa panas di siang bolong musim panas yang begitu yeah—sangat sangat dan sangat—membakar kulit. Dua sosok manusia terpengkur menatap ribuan lukisan partikel cair yang terlihat padat berjalan pelan tanpa kaki. Mengikuti arah jalannya angin membawa mereka pergi mengelilingi bulatan besar sang menjadi tempat triliunan lebih makhluk hidup mempertahannkan nyawa walaupun sebagian lainnya tak bernyawa.

Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing—kedua sosok yang sedang berteduh di bawah rindangnya pohon yang melindungi kulit mereka agar tak menghitam seperti sosok yang kita kenal hitam—you know I mean. Salah satu dari mereka melirik sosok yang lebih mungil darinya. Pria itu begitu menghayati lukisan bergerak ciptaan Tuhan di bawah kanvas biru laut yang biasa kita sebut langit. Yixing hampir mengeluarkan suara beratnya sebelum suara dalam mengintrupsi gerakan mulutnya.

"Kau tau. Meskipun langit terlihat tegar dan indah tapi, percayalah dia yang terapuh di sini", Yixing memilih diam tak bertanya, walaupun benaknya menjerit menyebalkan. Kenapa pria ini mengatakan hal yang tak mampu dicerna otak jeniusnya—sialan, dia terlihat terbodohi di sini. Joonmyeon tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya yang menawan, "Lupakan kata-kataku. Jadi bagaimna, kau mau bergabung"?

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya menggemaskan. Pria manis ini tengah berpikir keras, "Aku tak mengenal satupun dari kalian, lalu bagaimana aku bisa percaya kau akan memberikanku keluarga yang Fantastic serunya"? kali ini pria manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Senyum Joonmyeon semakin lebar, pria manis nan menawan itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku seperti arsip. Di bukanya halaman pertama dan sosok tampan langsung tertangkap indra penglihatan Yixing, "Wu Yifan, dia yang berperan menjadi ayahmu di sini, dulu, dia seorang pemburu yang hebat—"

^^no story^^

Bulan terlihat sangat bulat malam ini, ya— bulan purnama yang begitu indah dan menenangkan. Seorang pria tampan membidik sesuatu dengan laras panjangnya. Mata tajamnya mengeker seekor singa yang tengah menikmati buruannya—1km dari tempatnya tiarap di balik semak belukar yang cukup menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, meskipun moncong laras panjangnya sedikit menyembul keluar tebap kearah sang buruan. Matanya berkilat dengan seringaian yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

BLASHHH

Benda mati dalam kendalinya memuntahkan timah panas dan tak selang lama, pekikan khas hewan terdengar menggema di hutan itu. Pria itu tersenyum puas sebelum menghampiri buruan barunya, "Yea, Perfect and—always", dan meninggalkan singa itu mati membusuk di sana.

^^no story^^

"Dia meningalkan buruannya begitu saja?", Yixing memekik, "Kasian.."

Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar ekspresi polos menggemaskan pria di sampingnya, lalu membuka lembar selanjutnya kemudian. Kali ini pria dengan pipi sedikit gembul, "Kim Minseok, kakak tertuamu. Pria menggemaskan dengan sejuta kejutan—"

^^no story^^

"Hey Minseok", sebuah pekikan cempreng terdengar. Tak berselang lama seseorang berparas cantik muncul di depannya, menepuk pelan pundaknya, "Kau tau, kemarin Gongchan mendapat serangan lagi. Aku tak tau itu dan baru ku tau saat tadi pagi JR hyung menelfonku dan berkata Gongchan di ICU sekarang".

"Bernarkah?", begitu santai pria yang dipanggil Minseok itu menanggapi, seringaian terukir di bibir tipisnya kemudian, "Dan apa kau akan percaya kalau aku katakan pria yang menyerang Gongchan telah terkubur tanpa kepala?", terkikik, "Aku takkan membiarkan keluargaku terluka di tangan orang yang masih bisa menghirup udara", senyuman manis seperti biasa terukir, "Kadang Xiumin memang bisa di andalkan", Ren menganga.

^^no story^^

"—Dia salah satu alter ego paling mengerikan kurasa, dia punya 5 kepribadian dan menamai mereka Xiumin. Sialnya, dia bisa mengendalikan semua kepribadiannya itu. Dalam kata lain, dia bisa mengendalikan kepribadian mana yang harus di keluarkannya sesuai keinginannya".

Yixing menganga takjub, benarkah ada orang seperti itu di muka bumi ini? Joonmyeon kembali membalikkan lembaran selanjutnya menampakkan pria cantik dengan jubah serba hitam, "Jangan lihat dia dari wajahnya, dia yang paling mengerikan diantara semua yang ingin kau ketahui—"

^^no story^^

Lolongan serigala terdengar riuh. Beberapa gagak tampak menyeringai semu dalam malam tanpa sinar ini. Di dalam sebuah gang sepi tanpa seseorang yang enggan untuk sekedar lewat. Jeritan-jeritan menyayat hati terdengar mengerikan. Dengan sosok cantik berjubah hitam dan rambut merah panjang menyentuh bahu yang begitu cantik, yea.. setidaknya benar-benar terjadi saat seringaian bak malaikat maut tak terukir di bibir ranumnya.

Sesosok pria tampak mundur perlahan namun berusaha secepat mungkin. Menghindari pedang tajam yang siap menghunus ke tenggorokannya dalam hitungan detik yang sudah pasti merenggut nyawa berharganya, "Fucking your God, Tuhanmu takkan bisa melindungimu dariku,khekhkhe", terkekeh mendengar rapalan Tuhan yang keluar dari sosok buruannya, "Eumm..", sosok mengerikan dalam raga wanita jadi-jadian itu tampak berfikir, cantik dan menggemaskan, "Menurutmu bagian mana yang enak dalam tubuhmu", menyeringai, "Hari ini ulangtahunku, dan kau harus memberikanku makan malam yang enak".

Pria itu terus menangis memanggil nama Tuhannya seakan keajaiban benar-benar terjadi seperti yang ada dalam film keluarga yang biasa ia tonton bersama pacarnya, atau—memohon ampun atas dosa-dosanya, dia akan mati, kau ingat? "Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa kau makan, dagingku pahit", jawabnya dengan nada bergetar. Bahkan celananya sudah basah sesaat kalimat itu berakhir.

Luhan tampak semakin menyeringai puas mendengar kalimat kekanakan itu, haha sungguh lucu bukan? Begitu dia sangat suka melihat ketakutan dan tingkah ajaib calon mangsanya, "Yea, alu percaya"

CLEEP

"Ups, apa sakit?", Luhan menampakkan wajah terkejut yang di buat-buat menatap—sok—prihatin pada samuraianya yang tersangkut di tenggorokan pria itu dan kembali menyeringai, "Aku sudah sangatttt lapar, kau tau", terkikik seraya mencabut samurai berharganya, "Itadakimashu".

CLEEP, PLOP

Luhan mencongkel mata pria itu dan mulai menjilat darah yang ada di sana, "Urgghh, enak sekali", menyeringai. Luhan membuka wignya sebelum mulai memasukkan mata itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan. Mengulang dan megulang kegiatan itu pada bagian tubuh pria tak bernyawa itu lainnya.

^^no story^^

Yixing menutup mulutnya sesaat merasakan perutnya terkocok dan siap memuntahkan isi perutnya, " —dia psiko dan kanibal", Joonmyeon melanjutkan kalimatnya dan tersenyum melihat wajah pasi Yixing, "Tenang saja, aku akan melindungimu", dan kembali membuka lembaran di tangannya, "Selanjutnya Byun Baekhyun adik pertamamu, diva yang suka menyebutkan namanya sebelum memetahkan leher orang yang berani mengganggunya—"

^^no story^^

Sesosok pria manis berjalan sendirian. Dengan pakaian fasionable yang melekat pada tubuh indahnya. Sesekali bibir tipisnya menyenandungkan beberapa melody yang terdengar begitu harmonis dan indah.

"Hai manis, kenapa berjalan sendirian. Tak takut digoda pria-pria brengsek?", Selanjutnya suara tawa menggema di gang sempit itu.

Baekhyun merengut tak suka, "Jangan halangi jalanku ahjusi sebelum aku mematahkan lehermu", desisnya berbahaya yang entah kenapa malah membuat suara tawa itu semakin terdengar keras, "Dan aku sudah memperingatkanmu".

Baekhyun berlari dan memulai pertarungan itu. Menyerang tanpa berhasil di serang, mematahkan setiap leher manusia-manusia tak berguna itu dengan sekali hentakan. Menyeringai membisik pelan di teliga pria terakhir yang tampak begitu ketakutan, "Panggil namaku Byun Baekhyun", KRAAK. Suara terakhir yang menuntaskan kegiatan yang begitu melelahkan.

^^no story^^

"—mungkin dia yang paling tidak berbahaya", Yixing bergidik, "Yea, maksudku dalam pertarungan"

"Aku tak bisa berkelahi", Yixing mencoba mematahkan teori Joonmyeon

"Aku tak berniat memasukkanmu dalam pertarungan karna kau yang paling berbahaya", Yixing mengernyit bingung, bukannya tadi dia bilang tak bisa berkelahi, "Maksudku terlalu bahaya untukku dan untukmu, aku tau kau hemofilia", seakan tau isi kepala Yixing Joonmyeon melanjutkan kalimatnya. Membuka kembali lembaran berikutnya, "Park Chanyeol adik keduamu dan Park Jongdae adiknya yang di bawanya, Park Chanyeol adalah perakit bom dan pembuat amunisi dan Jongdae, dia tak bisa apapun karna umurnya bahkan baru menginjak 1 tahun. Ayah mereka terbunuh oleh mafia-mafia sebelum mereka datang kepadaku—".

^^no story^^

Entah bagaimana bisa malam ini begitu menakutkan bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya bisa meringkuk di dalam ruang rahasia sang ayah. Tempat yang dibiarkan gelap. Tangannya memeluk erat tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya. Berusaha kuat agar adik semata wayangnya itu tak mendengar suara ledakan dari arah luar. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan takut yang menderanya sejak tadi. Pekikan ibunya terdengar memilukan, membuat mata besarnya meluncurkan butiran hangat yang menganak sungai. Dengan keberanian yang dipaksakan, dia mulai bangkit meski kakinya bergetar hebat. Di raihnya tas yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan, mengisinya dengan beberapa senjata kemudia. Pria bertubuh jangkung itu mulai berlari mengendap dan keluar dari ruangan itu memasuki lorong rahasia sebelum berhasil keluar dan melanjutkan larinya dengan tangis yang tak bisa berhenti. Setelah jauh dari derah rumahnya, tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang mencengkeram erat selimut yang membalut tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Hiks, Jongdae-ya. Hyung takut, sangat takut—hiks—ibu..ayah", dang kalimat yang di tahannya sejak tadi berhasil di lontarkannya.

^^no story^^

Yixing menghapus setitik air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "hiks kasian sekali, padahal mereka masih kecil"

Joonmyeon hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipisnya lagi, "Mereka punya hyung-hyung yang menyayanginya sekarang—walaupun Luhan hampir memakan Jongdae dulu", tawa khas joonmyeon terdengar membuat mata Yixing membola

"Aku akan menggeplak kepala si Luhan itu"

Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memang kau berani?"

Yixing mengerjab, "Memang apa yang kutakutkan? Memang dia kanibal yang harus kutakuti, CIH", Yixing sedikit memicing, mengabaikan joonmyeon yang menepuk jidat karna ketelmiannya. Ya Tuhan, apa dia mengucapkan kanibal dengan aksen cadel? Bahkan di kata itu tak ada huruf 'R' ataupun 'S' yang perlu dicadeli(?).

"Asal kau bahagia saja Xing, dan biarkan aku sengsara", Joonmyeon mengeluh frustasi, "Selanjutnya Do Kyungso, adik ketigamu, dia koki kita", Joonmyeon cengengesan, "Emm, ok serius. Dia hanya muris biasa tapi ahli dalam memegang senjata laras pendek, keakurtan 98% tepat dan 15 orang bisa tewas di tangannya hanya dalam 15 detik, masa lalunya terlalu biasa untuk diceritakan sebenarnya, tapi yang menarik, dia bisa menyembunyikan kemampuan hebatnya itu dengan masa lalu yang terlalu biasa—".

^^no story^^

Sekelompok manusia mengerumpul di beberapa bagian di sebuah dermaga. Pistol terpegang di setiap tangan insan di sana. Mereka menatap seseorang pria kalem yang tengah menghadap hamparan laut di depannya. Matanya menutup, menikmati udara pantai yang begitu memanjakan paru-parunya.

"Dia tampak tak berbahaya", seseorang mendesis kepada pria di sebelahnya, "Aku ragu pria seperti itu yang akan menjadi partner kita"

"Aiss, diamlah. Baiklah kita datangi dia, SEKARANG", Segerombolan pria keluar dari persembunyiannya, menghampiri pria yang masih betah memejamkan matanya di dermaga itu, "Err, D.O-ssi"

Seseorang yang di panggil Kyungsoo itu membuka perlahan matanya. Menoleh dan menatap segerombolan pria yang seperti mengepungnya. Senyum tipis terukir, "Kalian membawa uangnya?", tanyanya. Salah satu yang membawa koper dari segerombolan pria itu maju, membuka koper itu dan menampakkan dolar yang terlihat begitu banyak. Kyungsoo maju, mengambil satu dan melihat tengah dari gebokan uang itu—mengecek apakah isinya isli—sebelum menyeringai.

"Jadi—", jeda, "Mana barang yang kami ing—"

SPLASHH SPLASHH SPLASHH SPLASHH SPLASHH SPLASHH SPLASHH SPASHH

—Berikutnya gerombolan itu hanyalah tinggal onggokan mayat bak sampah tak berguna—oh, bahkan sampah masih bisa berguna bukan? Khekhekhe—dengan kepala berlubang.

Kyungsoo menyeringai, "Pecundang", dan pergi sambil menenteng koper berisi uang yang berhasil didapatnya dengan percuma, mengesankan.

^^no story^^

"—dia licik, tapi percayalah. Bahkan sampai sekarang tak satupun tau dia selicik itu, selain kami".

"Aku tak tau ada orang seperti itu", Yixing mengguman, menatap takjub kearah foto pria yang bahkan kelewat cute.

Joonmyeon tertawa, "Tak ada orang yang bisa yang benar-benar kau percaya jika kau ragu", tersenyum tipis membalik lembar berikutnya, "Hwang ZiTao adik keempatmu, atlet wushu yang dicampakkan negara—".

^^no story^^

"Bagaimana bisa begitu! Aku berusaha sekeras ini dan kalian tak menghargainya sama sekali? Kheh, IBLIS MACAM APA KALIAN INI! AKU HANYA INGIN IBUKU BEBAS BUKANNYA KALIAN BUNUH BRENGSEK!", Mata panda itu berkilat marah, nafasnya menderu cepat, meluapkan emosi yang di bendungnya.

Salah satu dari mereka memandang pria itu—Tao—dengan pandangan remeh, "Bagaimana kejaksaan bisa membebaskan ibu psikopatmu itu, kami tak bodoh untuk terbunuh sia-sia di tangannya setelah kami membebaskannya", Menyeringai, "Dan walaa, kami hidup dan negara mendapat medali emas, ini hebat"

Dengan murka Tao mengacungkan pedang wushunya di depan pria itu lalu menyeringai, "Dan aku yang akan membunuh anjing semacam kalian dengan tanganku sendiri", Tao menghunuskan cepat tongkatnya kearah jantung Kepala Jaksa itu, mengabaikan timah panas yang mungkin menembus tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan indah dia menghindar dan menghunus setiap jantung manusia yang ada di sana. Ya, walaupun lengannya tertembak itu jauh lebih baik daripada jantungnya yang tersayat begitu sakit. Pria itu merosot, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya dan mulai meraung, menyesali kepergian ibu yang begitu dicintainya.

^^no story^^

"—itulah yang membuatnya begitu dingin sekarang. Padahal aku tau dia sosok yang begitu hangat dan menyenangkan", Joonmyeon tersenyum sendu, dia tau benar bagaimana rasanya terhianati. Yixing menepuk pundak lelaki itu pelan, seakan memberikan kekuatan yang dia sendiri tak tau kenapa. Pria pendek#SLAP# itu tersenyum simpul seakan berkata tak apa dan membuka lembar selanjutnya menampilkan sosok tampan dengan tatapan mesum tapi polos(?), "Adik kelimamu, Kim JongIn. Dia makhlik terceria ketiga setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, manja tapi menyebalkan", Joonmyeon merengut, "Dia dancer jalanan dan pemegang pistol laras pendek terbaik setelah Kyungsoo, dia juga ahli bela diri dan pisau pendek, aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan, dia seperti gelandangan kurang makan dengan wajah tampan yang tak meyakinkan", Joonmyeon terkikik.

^^no story^^

"Hyung—", seorang pria berwajah cemong absurd menatap pria berparas malaikat dengan tatapan memelasnya. Tangannya meraih jaket pria itu dan memulai aksi buing-buing menjijikkan. Joonmyeon—pria berwajah malaikat mengedip, menatap pria yang terlihat seperti kucing buangan dengan pandangan iba.

"Kau kenapa heum? Mana orang tuamu?", Joonmyeon berjongkok, mensejajarkan tingginya yang tak seberapa itu dengan pria yang sejang ngesot ria.

"Ibuku—dia ada di tahun 2213, dan ayahku—dia bahagia di surga", Joonmyeon menatap pria itu tak percaya. Melihat itu Jongin hanya cengengesan, "Aku terdampar disini setelah masuk ke dalam mesin waktu Kibum hyung"

"HWADD?", Joonmyeon memekik membuat Jongin langsung menutup telinganya menghindari ketulian dini, Come On, tak adakah hal yang lebih gila dari ini selain eh— mesin waktu?

"Bisakah kau tak teriak?", JongIn menatap sebal namun tak lama kemudian kembali menjadi kucing gelandangan buangan yang kelaparan, "Aku lapar hyung~", nyatanya dia memang kelaparan, LOL.

"Ah, Aku tau?", dan selanjutnya Joonmyeon menggendong kucing buangan merepotkannya sampai rumahnya—atas rengekan JongIn.

^^no story^^

"Wow!", Yixing memekik tertahan dengan mata yang berbinar yang di tanggapi senyuman maklum Joonmyeon. Pria perparas malaikat itu membalik halaman terakhir buku itu, "Seharusnya dia maknae, tapi dia harus bersabar karena posisi itu di tebut secara tidak terhormat oleh JongDae", Joonmyeon terkikik sebentar, "Dia adalah si telekinesis yang dianggap monster lalu di pasung keluarganya di bekas kandang sapi, aku menemukannya dengan tubuh ringkih dan terjangkit Gizi buruk, Oh Sehun", Kedua insan itu menatap manar foto pria dengan tubuh yang bahkan terlihat seperti mumi jutaan tahun dan perut membesar.

^^no story^^

"Kalian gila!", joonmyeon memekik. Matanya berkilat marah menatap pemandangan memprihatinkan di depannya. Oh Sehun, bahkan pria itu tampak mengenaskan.

"Dia MONSTER!", pria tambun memekik—ayah Sehun

"Dan aku tak peduli!", Joonmyeon memotong, "Aku akan membawanya", Lanjutnya. Wu Yifan yang ada di belakangnya dengan tanggap langsung mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya itu dalam gendongannya, "Kita Pergi".

^^no story^^

"Isshh Tega sekali", Yixing tampak kesal dari nada bicaranya

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Jadi?"

"Aku bergabung!", Teriaknya antusias. Dan Cerita Dimulai..

A/N : OH My God! Berapa lama aku di warnet? Baiklah aku tak tau bagaimana kisah ini terbentuk # usahain cerita tetap berlanjut. Maaf jika aneh, maaf jika jelek, maaf jika pendek dan maaf jika banyak typos. saya masih dalam masa pembelajaran. Dan akhir kata, MOHON BIMBINGANNYA. Review Please...


	2. Chapter 2

Malam temaram. Lentera bersinar redup di sekitarku. Aku memejamkan mataku, mendekap cuping kupingku erat. Membiarkan hitam dan kekosongan mengambil alih hidupku. Membuka kembali belenggu diriku yang terkunci dengan kunci dalam keadaan patah dan mati. Aku tak pernah tau. Ya, tak pernah tau kapan cerita ini musnah dan berhenti diputar

No Story Chapter 2

Cast : All member EXO

Pair : Little KrisHo(kalau bisa disebut begitu)

Genre : Family, Drama, Crime

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : "Lu, dia hemofilia. Tergores sedikit saja, ku penggal kepalamu", ucapan bernada tak niat itu menghentikan semua kegiatan yang ada. Semua mata kini tertuju pada pemandangan pria cantik yang tengah mangap lebar dengan sebuah tangan berlumur saus dan mayonais di depannya. Little krisHo, RnR

Warning : Cerita aneh, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Crime Gagal, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos

LIKE, READ, DON'T BASH ME 'Kai

Dan akhirnya, di sinilah mereka. Di depan sebuah rumah minimalis sederhana namun nyaman. Joonmyeon tersenyum membuat pipi yang belakangan sedikit cubby itu naik dan mata sipitnya menyipit. Jemari lentiknya meraih kenop pintu sebelum menariknya kebawah sebeluh mendorongnya, membuat pintu di depannya terbuka. Pria mungil itu mempersilahkan Yixing untuk masuk dan langsung di amini oleh Yixing. Demi Tuhan, di musim menyiksa ini sungguh tak baik lama-lama berada di luar —Panas Man.

"Selamat datang di gubuk kecil kami", Yixing menggeleng takjub. Bagaimana bisa rumah yang terlihat kecil di dalam bisa menampung terlihat bak lapangan pendaratan pesawat di bandara, dan percayalah bahwa Yixing belum pernah melihat bandara seumur hidupnya.

"Wow, menurutmu apa aku bisa memainkan bola sepak baruku di ruangan ini?", Yixing bertanya absurd dengan wajah ndesonya.

Joonmyeon sweetdrop, "Tidak!", jawabnya sebelum memilih kembali mengukir senyum manisnya yang begitu menawan.

"ANAK-ANAK KEMARILAH!", Teriakan dalam menggema, tak berselang lama suara derap langkah terdengar membahana. Beberapa wajah dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda mulai tampak di sudut pandang Yixing, "Mereka keluarga barumu Xing, beri salam".

"Annyeong haseyo, Joneun Zhang Yixing Imnida", pria berwajah cute itu tersenyum kekanakan sedikit membungkuk, menunjukkan sopan santunnya.

"Baiklah hae, panggil aku ibu mulai sekarang. Aku akan memperkenalkan saudara barumu satu per satu. Mulai dari ayahmu", Joonmyeon menunjuk seorang pria yang tersenyum lembut padanya, "Wu Yifan —"

"—Lalu di sebelahnya Kim JongIn", kini Joomyeon menunjuk pria berkulit tan. Senyum terkulum dibibir pria itu membuat matanya menyabit.

"Hai, panggil aku tampan", JongIn mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan berucap narsis kemudian, membuat pria cantik di sampingnya berpose seolah-olah ingin muntah, "Tidak, tidak, panggil dia millineum idiot!", kini suara pria cantik itu keluar yang sukses membuat JongIn men-deathglarenya, namun kembali mengkeret karena deathglarenya tak semematikan milik pria itu, oh poor.

Yixing tertawa kecil, "hai Tampan", seru Yixing polos menghadirkan senyum kemenangan tersemat di bibir tipis pria berkulit eksotis itu.

Joonmyeon sedikit terkekeh mendengar pembicaraan yang terdengan akrab itu, "Di sebelahnya itu Luhan, Xi Luhan", kini sang ibu wanna be itu menunjuk pria terlampau cantik yang sempat berdebat dengan JongIn.

"Apa hyung yang diceritakan ibu pernah mau memakan Jongdae itu?", dan pertanyaan polos Yixing itu membuat seluruh manusia yang mendengarnya tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Yea, lalu apa masalahmu?", tanya pria cantik itu dingin. Hah, dia benci mengakuinya. Tapi demi dirinya sendiri, dia sudah menahan nafsu memakan pria polos satu ini, astaga dia begitu menggiurkan.

Yixing merengut, "Kau mengingatkanku pada nenek sihir pemakan anak kecil. Apa kau juga ingin memakanku?"

Ppfffttt, seluruh manusia di sana menahan tawanya. Bahkan si dingin Hwang ZiTao sempat keceplosan. Oh Xing, berapa umurmu eoh? Apa aku harus percaya kau hacker jenius di muka bumi ini? Oh Man Close his fucking innocent mouth.

"Menurutmu bagian mana yang enak dari tubuhmu?", Tawa tertahan hilang, bulu kuduk meremang, IBLIS MULAI BANGKIT!

Yixing mengedip, "Aku pernah menjilat jariku dan itu rasa coklat", lalu memekik antusias. Semua mengutuk, orang macam apa bocah ini sebenarnya, "Ah, tapi kata mantan pacarku, bibirku semanis setroberi. Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Oh baiklah", Joonmyeon angkat bicara saat Luhan mulai akan membuka mulutnya, pria itu cukup waras untuk membiarkan percakapan aneh itu berlanjut dan berakhir dengan si Unicorn dalam mulut buaya, "Kita lanjutkan saja, di samping Luhan ada Park Chanyeol", lalu menunjuk pria muda bertubuh jangkung beserta tatapan meneduhkan jiwa bak langit luas yang mampu memberikan Yixing pasokan udara lebih.

"Semoga kamu betah di keluarga abnormal ini", kata-kata biasa menusuk mata hati yang membuat Yixing bertepuk tangan sambil memekik, "ITU YANG KU CARI SELAMA INI".

Joonmyeon menghela nafas jengah, "Kau terlalu ceria Xing, selanjutnya Hwang ZiTao", pria itu menunjuk pria yang hanya meliriknya dingin, "dan yang di sebelahnya Do Kyungsoo", dan masih wajah datar.

"Aku ingat ketika Changmin bilang dia mengencani kulkas, apa kalian mengencaninya sebelumnya?"

"Tidak", jawab mereka serempak.

Dan untuk yang entah ke berapa Yixing kembali memekik girang, "Mereka pacaran? Kompak sekali, ibu, carikan aku pacar yang seperti itu".

"Apa kau punya lakban?" —Tao

"Tidak" —Kyungsoo

"Untuk apa?" —JongIn

"Dia berisik" —Tao

"Siapa yang bersisik?" —Yixing

"Yixing" —Kyungsoo

"Benarkah? Siapa Yixing?" —Yixing

"Emm, anak-anak, kakak tertuamu ngambek" —Yifan

Semua mata kini menatap wajah malaikat yang menatap mereka dingin, menelan ludah susah payah dan rasanya ingin mati saja. Percayalah kau takkan kuat lihat laser matanya yang begitu menusuk itu.

"Ehem", tersenyum dengan aura hitam yang menguar hebat, Yixing merinding, "Minseok imnida dan aku benci teracuhkan", Yixing pingsan kemudian. Tidak kuat!

^^no story^^

Malam ini semua telah berkumpul di meja makan—kecuali Sehun yang masih diisolasi karena gizi buruknya. Tampak mereka dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Beberapa tampak diam, beberapa lainnya tampak sibuk dengan obrolan. Joonmyeon sendiri tengah sibuk sendiri dengan Jongdae di pangkuannya. Tangan pria manis itu sibuk menyuapi makhluk manis yang bariu belajar mengatakan 'Ayah'—yang jujur saja membuat Joonmyeon sebal dan sempat ngambek. Kenapa bukan 'Ibu' coba, 'kan ibu yang melahirkannya. Ingatkan Joonmyeon bukan dia yang melahirkan Jongdae.

"Lu, dia hemofilia. Tergores sedikit saja, ku penggal kepalamu", ucapan bernada tak niat itu menghentikan semua kegiatan yang ada. Semua mata kini tertuju pada pemandangan pria cantik yang tengah mangap lebar dengan sebuah tangan berlumur saus dan mayonais di depannya. Semua menatap horor, kecuali sang pemilik tangan yang menatap takjub. Dari tadi pria berwajah manis itu asik mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, dan entah bagaimana dia tak menyadari tangannya sudah akan menjadi santapan makan malam. Luhan menurunkan tangan Yixing dengan rasa tak bersalah seolah tak terjadi apapun dan mulai berkutat dengan cerminnya. Sedang Yixing mulai menarik tangannya dan menatap tangan penuh saus dan mayonais itu sebelum menjilatnya—dia juga penasaran, seenak itukah tangannya—yang membuat Luhan mati-matian menahan air liurnya.

"Minggu depan misi pertama kita, persiapkan diri kalian", kini semua pandangan yang semula menatap adegan predator dan mangsanya itu teralihkan pada suara tenang yang yang begitu dalam, "Kita akan mencari persenjataan baru, dan kau Chan", menatap Chanyeol, "kau bisa mencari bahan baku amunisi dan bom dari sana", Dan hanya diangguki oleh hampir semua kepala di sana, kecuali duo dingin yang malas, Yixing yang masih sibuk menjilat mayonais dan saus di tangannya, dan Luhan yang tak pernah peduli.

TBC or END

A/N: Baiklah, review Please. Aku sungguh mengharapkan pengahargaan kalian. Masa tak ada review sama sekali, TEGA. Ntar author ga semangat trus ni cerita Discontinued gimana? Mungkin ada masukan tentang cerita ini? Ok See you nex time.


End file.
